


Adrift

by sonnywr_ites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, MerMay, Ocean, how tf to tags work??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnywr_ites/pseuds/sonnywr_ites
Summary: Dream always enjoyed the ocean. It was the familiar place he visited every night. Just the salty scent of the waves, the sound of the water crashing on the shore, the breeze flowing past him. It all brought some form of comfort to him, and it felt like home.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Adrift

Dream always enjoyed the ocean. It was the familiar place he visited every night. Just the salty scent of the waves, the sound of the water crashing on the shore, the breeze flowing past him. It all brought some form of comfort to him, and it felt like home. He would often leave his house during night and sit by the shore, singing. It was never the same song, he liked changing it up. He would close his eyes and sing or hum, leaning backwards. It was the same process, run to the shore, sit down, sing, talk, then walk back home. Living in a home full of annoying siblings got to him. It felt nice just being by himself, talking to no one in particular. Although now that he was older, visiting the shore was harder. He became busier by the second and soon his visits were rare. Oh he wished he could visit the calming waters but so many things held him back. Listening to ocean sounds on his phone at night in bed just didn't do much. It wasn't the same. He closed his eyes as he began to think about the friend he made.

_It was 10 pm at night when Dream ran down to the shore. He was 12 at the time, still getting used to the cold water hitting his feet. He sat down and began to sing. It was a lullaby he heard his mother sing to his younger sister. It made him feel warm, made him feel peaceful. He hummed it to the very last note, eyes widening upon hearing a series of claps. He stood, frantically looking around him. "O-oh, sorry. Your humming was nice." He looked down to see a boy around his age sticking his head above the water. He gasped, the gap between his teeth showing. "Isn't it cold? Why are you in the water?" The other boy only giggled as he swam closer. He flipped his.. tail..? It was a stunning gradient of red into orange, the scales glistening under the moonlight. He wasn't afraid, no, he was more curious. "What.. are you..?" He watched as the boys pupils dilated and he turned around. "Wait!! Where are you going?" The boy stopped and stared back. "Don't take my scales." He smiled at him. "I won't." He said. The boy didn't seem to exactly trust him, so Dream proposed an idea. "Here, I'll have my arms behind my back the wholeee time while talking to you!" He quickly placed his arms behind him and waited patiently. With great hesitation, the raventte swam towards him. "Okay.. kinda weird but that works I guess." He leaned forward. "What are you?" He asked again. The boy giggled while answering. "I'm a merman. You're a human!" He rolled his eyes. "Well duh. What's your name?" The strange creature swam a bit closer to him. "Nick." He laughed at the name. "Nick? That's so.. basic!" Nick only splashed a bit of water onto him, laughing along. "Oh yeah?? Tell me YOUR name then, big guy." Dream calmed himself before telling the other his name. They continued to talk until he had to go home, waving goodbye to his new friend. "Promise you'll come tomorrow, Clay?" The brunette had only smiled wide, showing his teeth. "Promise."_

Dream laughed to himself thinking about the memory. The two boys had spoken nearly every night, sharing stories from their worlds. He raised his hand and stared at the bracelet resting on his wrist. Nick had made it for him. It was a light orange. He had made one for himself and made it green. He didn't know why he still wore it. Maybe it was because he promised to keep it on. So did the other. He hummed to himself as he wondered if the other still had it on. They had stopped talking after Nick dissapeared one night. Even though it's been 3 years he missed him. He still visited the ocean but it wasn't exactly the same without him. He sighed as he lowered his arm, turning over in bed. Dream didn't even know it was possible to miss someone for that long but here he was, still having him in his mind. The only thing he could do was hope they would meet again. He smiled a little when Patches hopped onto his bed. It was late, and for once he was tired. He stood and walked out. It was time for his visit. Of course he lived by himself now, he had to drive there. It wasn't too far off though since he wanted to live fairly close to his parents.

When he arrived he did the same thing as always. Sat down and sang. The breeze was a little cooler now, but it felt nice. His song finished which left him in silence. With a heavy breath, he spoke. "Nick, I don't know where you are but I uh.. hope you're okay I guess. I miss you. Hah, you probably don't even remember me. I hope you do though." He lifted his arm. "See? I still have it on! Just like I promised. If you don't have it on, I'll be pretty damn pissed." He laughed to himself. Oh man does he probably look super lonely right now. Instead of talking more, he only hummed small songs to himself as he stared out into the waters. What would it take to see him again? What would he even say upon seeing his face? Ah, his face. How had he grown? His smile grew. He had worn his smiley mask, so Nick never knew what he looked like. He wanted to know so badly but he never showed it. Even now he wore it as the tiny child inside of him sti wanted to keep it a secret just in case Nick was somewhere near him. But he knew this definitely wasn't the case. He refused the let the pain sting him and stood. He swatted the sand off of him and walked towards his car. With one last gaze at the ocean, he drove off home.

**Author's Note:**

> first series on here! :] i hope yall enjoyed this, might do chapter 2 might not, who knows?


End file.
